Dance Practice with Professor Snape
by lunaxslytherin
Summary: As the Head of Slytherin House, Severus is forced into the following situation: Showing a student how to dance! Part of an upcoming story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there. I am very excited to share these two Chapters with you. Its part of a story I am writing on, so don't be too confused. ^-^ A new Ball is upcoming in Hogwarts and the teachers have to show the students how to dance. With who will Professor Snape dance? :)

 _ **Many thanks to my great beta reader bluegirl1750.**_

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters of it and I don't make any profit. I am just playing in her Sandbox ;)

* * *

The following day Hermione still couldn't forget about what happened the day before.

Severus was mad at her for a reason, but it wasn't her fault at all. He had been overreacting and now she didn't know what was going on or what he was thinking.

Lying in her bed all alone she felt lonely. She loved waking up next to him, but the spot next to her was empty and she was in the Gryffindor Girl's room instead of the chambers of the Potions Master. She would definitely see him today- he and Professor McGonagall would prepare them for the coming Ball next week. The Gryffindors and Slytherins would practice together just as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. This would mean that Severus had to choose a person to dance with for today.

She frowned at this thought – thinking of Severus dancing with another girl.

This is ridiculous, she thought. Severus is a man, and he knows what to do and not. Plus, this is just a dance and doesn't mean anything at all.

Actually, she could not change it if he had to dance with another girl – perhaps a Gryffindor student – for they were still in school, she was a student and he was her professor. Just don't think about it.

She moaned, and then turned to the other side of her bed. Did she really need to get up this morning?

As if an answer to this question Ginny made her way to Hermione's bed – fully clothed – and whispered: "Get up Hermione, would you? We have to be in the Great Hall in nearly half an hour!"

These few words brought Hermione back to the present, away from her thoughts of her love – Severus. After several more yawns she finally got up, dressed herself and looked more than a few times in the mirror. I shouldn't dress myself looking some years younger, she reflected. Yes, by the time she is together with Severus her 'style' has changed – but for the better.

She glanced at her clock – the 'lesson' would begin soon.

After another glance into the mirror she turned away from it and faced Ginny, who was sitting quietly on her bed.

Hermione was pleased to have as good a friend as Ginny here, a girl – although she was very pleased to have Harry and Ron.

 _Ron_. She'd better not think about him.

Ron had just brought her more problems in the last days – weeks - and she knew that Severus was also aware that Ron was attracted to her. Well, for her he was just a friend and she felt nothing more than love for a friend for him but he didn't understand it anyway, and after all her attempts to let him realize that she doesn't want anything from him she had given up. It was hopeless. When is he going to understand this?

Hermione sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Should we go?" Hermione asked when she was back in the present and looked at Ginny.

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

The two young Gryffindors made their way down to the common room of their house, meeting Harry and Ron there. Hermione could hear Ron mumbling something like: 'Not Snape again', but she wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

Together and without many words they made their way down the castle to their destination – the Great Hall. On their way they met a few students from other houses – nothing to worry about. But then, when they were almost down Hermione stopped in her tracks because Ginny did, forced to listen to a conversation between two Ravenclaws.

"… what about Professor Snape?"

"I don't really know. Can you imagine that he has – or he _will_ have one a day?"

"I don't know… I have to admit that I am a bit curious about what she looks like or will look like."

"Do you think he already has one? What do you think, does he treat her well?"

"The girlfriend of Professor Snape? Well I would really like to know this."

Hermione watched the two Ravenclaws walking away, heading to a classroom.

Professor Snape's girlfriend… she thought. That's me, isn't this true?

She and Severus didn't have a specific 'date' on which they came together. No, the progress of their relationship has gone slowly and after everything they had gone through and would go through she didn't need any date where their relationship started. The only thing that matters for her – and as well for Severus she hoped – was that they would never leave each other, in whatever kind of situation.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Ginny asked her. "Do you think he has a girlfriend or will ever get one? I mean look how he is acting… I think he blocks every woman before she could get the possibility to talk to him."

Hermione thought a moment before answering.

"Well Ginny, never say never. Even a man that seems to be heartless can love a woman more than we could ever imagine."

And with this, the four young students entered the Great Hall where the just mentioned Professor – Severus Snape, the person Hermione loved unconditionally - was already awaiting them.

* * *

In the next chapter we are finally going to meet our Potions Master! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! As promised, here is the new Chapter!

 ** _Many thanks to my great beta reader, bluegirl1750._**

TheLifeAndTimesOfANerd - Thank you for your kind review!

Growlithe58 - Thank you for following this story. I appreciate it!

So, I already got asked about how this story will go on. Probably you already figured it out - this is just like a 'short part' of the Main Story which I will upload soon.

How will their story go on? How did it all started?

That's what the story will be about, and so much more. :)

Enjoy this Chapter!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters of it and I don't make any profit. I am just playing in her Sandbox. ;)

* * *

As they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione couldn't spot Severus at first. _Maybe he isn't even here? But he has to be here!_ she thought when she took a look over the mass of students. The Slytherins were standing together in a corner, far away from the Gryffindors. _Merlin, why did they have to choose Gryffindor and Slytherin to practice together?_

Hermione turned to Harry who was studying the group of people as well.

"I wonder who Professor Snape will dance with," said Harry as he turned to face her. " _If_ he dances," he added with a small smirk on his face.

Hermione looked at him without knowing what to say – what should she say? _'Oh, Harry, actually I already danced with Professor Snape and well we are in a kind of relationship, but you just don't know this yet and you will probably never know?'_

She knew that she couldn't tell him anything yet, so instead of saying something she gave him an understanding nod and was grateful when a red-haired girl emerged in front of them.

"It looks like it's going to start soon. Look over there."

Ginny pointed at two people not far away from them. A red-haired boy – Ron – stood close to a girl with bushy hair. Hermione knew this girl, especially after what happened just a few days ago.

"It's Lavender Brown, isn't it?" Harry suspected and eyed Hermione curiously.

"Yeah, it's her. Ron's been hanging out with her quite a lot lately," Hermione answered without any emotion in her voice.

For her it was a normal answer since she didn't want anything from him or feel attracted to him in any way but Harry seemed to be confused.

"And this doesn't bother you at all?"

"What?"

"That Ron's been hanging out with her a lot of course!"

"Why should it?"

"Well… I… I thought that –"

Harry could not finish his sentence, because the voice of Professor McGonagall made all the ongoing conversations halt. Hermione already knew what he was going to say even if he didn't tell her with words. _Harry thinks that I am attracted to Ron. If only he knew the truth…_

"Good morning students." Her green eyes looked over the mass of students in front of her.

"Good to see that almost all of you found your way down here."

Her green eyes looked from Harry over to Ron who was standing far away from their group which was extremely unusual. Occasionally Ron glanced over to his friends – especially Hermione.

"As you all know, you will all be attending the Ball next week. It is about meeting new people, being friends with people from other houses and most of all, other schools. Represent our school in a good way."

Professor McGonagall abruptly stopped talking and turned around as if she heard something. Then, the little door next to the teachers' tables cracked open. A man in black robes went through it with an elegant ease. Hermione didn't need to look at the person - she could already recognize him based on the way he was walking.

It was Severus.

His black eyes studied the group in front of him, and when his eyes met Hermiones' they stopped and locked with hers for a short moment before he looked away and moved forward, leaving her a bit flushed.

"Professor," he said as he bowed before Professor McGonagall.

"Well there you are, Severus!" she answered in her normal voice. The old professor looked at him for a brief moment, and then turned to the students again.

"As you can see, I am not alone here today. Our Potions Master – Professor Snape – will teach you today as well."

When she finished her sentence there were some students who started mumbling and groaning. Hermione was sure that not everyone was so pleased to maybe dance with the professor.

"To show that we are a united school I will take the dance practice of the Slytherins today. Gryffindors –" she said, "will be taught by Professor Snape."

Now students of both houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, groaned.

Hermione was aware that there was nothing worse for Gryffindors than to be taught by their hated Potions Professor how to dance. She looked into the faces of students quite near to her – Parvati, Lavender, Tracey – and she could tell that they all hoped they didn't have to dance with him.

Hermione was deeply hoping that she would get the chance to dance with him, although it would be a bit different because they were not alone.

"Well I hope that I won't be the one that has to dance with him," Ginny mumbled to Harry and Hermione.

"Me too," Harry added. "But one of us has to, unfortunately. Let fortune decide."

* * *

Professor McGonagall and Severus both made some steps forward, moving in the direction of the students. As Severus headed in the direction of the Gryffindors Hermione could see that some of the students took a step back.

"Good morning," Severus grumbled in his normal, deep voice as he stood more closely to them. "Today I will teach you how to not embarrass our school next week. Don't think that I am pleased to do this."

Hermione heard someone chuckling; it was coming from her right side. As fast as Severus did, she turned around – almost all Gryffindors turned around – now facing the causer of this. Ron.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus sneered, "because of your truthfully logical reaction I figure you want to be the first one?"

Severus gritted his teeth while he spoke the last words. It didn't surprise Hermione at all when he did this. After all it was obvious that Ron didn't belong to Severus' 'favourite' house.

"I don't think anyone wants to be, Sir," he mumbled quietly, not wanting to let him hear. But Severus didn't miss his words- he heard them clearly enough.

"If you don't stop talking now Mr. Weasley, I will see you every Saturday for the next few weeks."

Severus turned a bit to face some other students, well aware that Ron was still looking at him. "And just to let you know, I would not choose someone like you to dance with."

As he spoke these last words he fully turned away now, leaving an even more speechless Ron behind. He was now fixing Neville with his eyes, who looked more than scared.

"A little bit too scared Mr. Longbottom?" He let out a dark chuckle then turned away.

He was facing some other Gryffindors but didn't say anything.

Then his eyes stopped on Hermione and Ginny. His eyes were looking into Hermione's, and she could see an expression that she believed others could not see. His eyes were black as always and seemed soulless but she saw things beyond this. She saw the real him behind them.

"Miss Granger," Severus finally said, breaking the silence. "If you would please come here."

* * *

She looked at the ground for a short moment then turned to Harry and the students behind him. They all looked scared. Nobody wanted to dance with Professor Snape. And they thought that Hermione wouldn't want to either. He bullied you a lot of times in the past, Hermione. It's within reason that they think you wouldn't want to.

Hermione stepped forward till she stood in front of Severus, keeping some space between them.

"I will now show you how to dance. First, look at your hands. Don't put them too tight on the other's body."

He stepped forward to Hermione.

"If you would please put your hands on…my…arm." Severus spoke the last words slowly, Hermione knew that he didn't mean the way it sounded – she hoped.

As she put her hand in between his elbow and shoulder she could feel him flinch in answer to her soft touch.

He put his hand softly on her waist and then offered his hand to her.

She took it softly and was alarmed at his cold skin. She was used to him having cold skin sometimes but it _wasn't_ normal. It was colder than usual and Hermione's facial expressions said for sure that she was worried.

"Do you see what you have to do?" Severus said with his dark voice as he recognized what she might be thinking about.

She was sure that he knew what she was thinking, but she also knew that he didn't want her to know any of these things and get worried. She quickly glanced over to Harry who was looking into her eyes with an encouraging look.

"If you would all please find a partner now," Severus demanded as he saw the students looking at them. Without arguing they all did as he commanded. She knew that no one wanted to have detention.

Harry chose Ginny, Ron took Lavender.

From the corner of her eye Hermione saw that Ron looked at her with a triumphed grin, as if he wanted to say: "Do you like seeing me with her?"

When they all had a partner Severus spoke again, his voice harsh and sharp.

"Now focus all your attention on your legs. If someone doesn't and fails the steps or lets the other one fall down – detention."

He nodded to Hermione, although she seemed to be the only one that saw it. Then he took a step closer and they started to dance slowly. Hermione knew how to dance; in the last holidays she had done a dance course, plus she already danced with him weeks ago. But dancing in front of other students was quite a bit different. With every step her legs felt more wobbly.

They danced around for what seemed to be half a minute, then he slowed down and said: "Now you all. And I don't want to see any injuries."

Little by little all the students began to dance, she heard "Au, Ouf, Get down from my feet" but Severus didn't seem to mind at the moment.

He slowly leaned towards her and whispered quietly in her ear so just she could hear: "Meet me after class."

Hermione wondered about the quiet tone in his voice. It made her remember yesterday. Don't think about it she said to herself and hoped that they would talk about it later today.

She looked at him in a confused way and forced a small smile for him. He tightened his grip on her waist and as a reaction to this she leaned more into his hand.

This was love.

She felt it- this feeling. She knew that her friends would not accept her decision, but Hermione was deeply in love with him. Every time he was even near her she felt this special feeling in her stomach like a thousand butterflies moving. Yes it was strange, she never thought that he could even love someone. His presence was always cold and uninterested; he was the most unpopular professor at Hogwarts. And she fell in love with him. Just as he did with her.

Hermione blushed at her thoughts so her attention on the dance sunk and – unfortunately – she stepped on his feet.

"Miss Granger," he demanded with his normal cold voice.

She looked at Harry who was looking at her too, forming a silent 'I'm sorry' with his lips.

She knew that she had to live with this. As long as they both were in school they could not 'reveal' their love. They had to continue like this and Severus could not treat her the way he wanted to in public. Hermione would be happy when it was over. Yes. But when will this be over?

During the following minutes Severus had to warn several other students about their behavior, but today he didn't give detention to anyone. They all seemed to be happy when it was over, finally letting go from their partners.

Hermione and Severus let go of each other too, but before Severus let go of her hand he gave it a squeeze.

She walked back to her friends who were already looking at her.

"It's finally over. I hope it wasn't too bad Hermione," Harry said.

"Just as always," she answered still a bit befuddled.

She thought of Severus' words 'Meet me after class'. She was sure that he meant his chambers so she had to search for an excuse for being away the next few hours.

"Will you come with us Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

"I have to go to the library and look for something. I'll catch up with you later."

"Of course. We can't be too prepared for this, can we?" Ginny mumbled.

Harry and Hermione looked at her, saying nothing at all. They didn't need to say anything.

After saying goodbye to her friends and some other students Hermione made sure that she was alone, and then made her way down to the dungeons to meet him.

 _Severus._


End file.
